fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Mystical Unity
Grand Mystical Unity is the third season of the Mystical Unity Series. The Mystical Unity series is directed or created by Hikari Tamashi. The motifs of this season are loyal people and royalty. Plot The princess grew up and marry the villain. They had a daughter and start teaching her to become evil like them. They started fighting for land until the queen figured out that her sister's baby grew up in the Elven Kingdom. They attacked the kingdom, which caused the queen to die. Of her death, the king wanted revenge for his wife's death. He hired evil henchmen and his daughter to fight for his wife. Meanwhile, a government attacks the Heart Kingdom for land and money. Chloe and Mist had to put their newborn baby in a boat and float the baby away so the government doesn't take her. After the boat left, it stopped at the other end to see the leader finding it. He decides to keep her as his own, and the heart kingdom of no longer seen and the royal family dead. During the fight of Elven Kingdom, Cheryl and her husband had to separate the twins they had, Cheryl left to the real world to raise her child while her husband had the other trying to get the kingdom back together. Cheryl married another man and raised their daughter. 4 Unities have to save the world from The king and his henchmen. '' Characters Mystical Unity * '''May Spring/Unity Princess' She is the first member and is the leader of the team. She was soon crowned to be a princess until her mother had to take her to the real world during a big war. She doesn't remember much about it but knows she has to go find it sometime. She has a joyful personality but loves everyone. She is sometimes serious when it comes to love relations and fighting. As Unity Princess, her theme color is pink and she represents a princess. * Lily Gramen/Unity Fairy She is the second member of the team. She was never born royal, but she is the next fairy queen in the outdoors. She is a little serious but mostly gentle. She has a love-hate relationship with her talking spider Jack. She is there for him, since he is the prince of spiders. She loves her family, even if she doesn't get treated as well in her family. As Unity Fairy, her theme color is green and she represents a fairy. * Tristan Smith/Unity Witch She is the third member of the team, and it the one to have her identity a secret longer than anyone else. She is to be the future headmaster of the witches and wizards in the Elven Kingdom. She is hyper and energetic in civilian, but is serious and not gentle in Unity Form. She wants to help her friends, but sometimes it will come with a cost of revealing her identity, which she doesn't want to. As Unity Witch, her theme color is blue and she represents witches. * Veronica Mallina/Unity Hero She is the fourth and final member of the team. She is bound to be a queen and marry a man, which she doesn't feel ready for. She was first evil until she turns to a nice person. She wants her family to not be evil but be a good family and kingdom. When she fights, she is serious and never wants anything happen to everyone on her team. As Unity Hero, her theme color is orange and she represents a superhero. Mascot * Yoshei Yoshei is the main mascot for the whole series. She is really intelligent and is not a much of a scaredy cat. She loves taking care of the Unities and wants to join and fight, even though she does grow up until later in the Mystical Unity franchise. Villains * Amina She is the surprise main villain in the show. She controlled Michael, which means she and Michael have the same personalities. She is very selfish and cruel to everyone she sees. She wants people to love her, and she will go though anything just to get that control. Henchmen * Armor He is the first henchmen to attack the Unities. He very childish and rude man, and wants to defeat the unities for all sake. His biggest target is Unity Fairy, since he used to be a spider, and she had his brother, Jack. But he doesn't know that Fairy and Jack are really good friends. * Night He is second henchmen to attack the Unities. He is very smart and intelligent, but very messy. He doesn't want to hurt Princess, but his primary target is Unity Witch. She took the witch title in school, which she didn't know she won it. * Prince Minor Prince Minor is the last to attack, but first of the three to be purified. He is very cruel and untrustworthy, since he is brainwashed by Michael. His target is Unity Princess, just because of thinking that his mom was captured by him, even though him and Princess are twins. King * King Michael He is the main villain till the surprise reveal. Just like Amina, he is very selfish, and wants land to control so people can love him. But if not controlled, he is very gentle and sweet to everyone. Supporting Characters * Mason Cloud/Mystery M He is May's childhood crush, and friend. He helps May with anything, and tries to be with May more. He becomes Mystery M to save May from evil, even though she can save herself. He rather help May than anyone else, which leads to him getting kidnapped a lot, just to save May. Movie Exclusive Characters Items Transformations * Heart Gem Main transformation item for Princess to transform with * Butterfly Gem Main transformation item for Fairy to transform with * Diamond Gem Main transformation item for Witch to transform with * Star Gem Main transformation item for Hero to transform with Weapons Locations * Migi Suburb It is the poor side of Migi. It isn't though that poor because of Migi Mount helping them. 3 of the unities lived there. The town is more of a neighbor hood than it is a city. The town is the main part of Migi, since there are not many wealthy families in Migi. * Elven Kingdom The Elven Kingdom is where Cheryl is crowned queen, but was destroyed for being founded by the dark princess. This kingdom is called the new kingdom of the skies because of the queen moving here marrying Cheryl's dad. The kingdom is the first magical kingdom. * Darkening Kingdom The darkening kingdom is where the villain lives. He took the kingdom after the defeat of the first villain. The villain tries to finds ways to stop Mystical Unity. He keeps the kingdom for his wife who past causing him to be evil for her. School * Migi School Migi School is where the poorest kids go. They are there to how to work their homes and jobs. The academy of Migi helps them by giving them funds for the school. The mascot is Werecat and their main sport is Baseball. They are one of the most teaching schools in the country. Gallery Main Article: Mystical Unity/Gallery Trivia Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime series Category:Mystical Unity Category:Cure Heartly